


May 11th, 2018

by honeydewhurricane



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticegos, jacksepticeye - Fandom, jsegos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coma, Jack Is In A Coma, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewhurricane/pseuds/honeydewhurricane
Summary: Chase spoke into the microphone"So, today is May 11th, 2018."





	May 11th, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot to go along with an edit I made on my instagram! ( https://www.instagram.com/p/Bishem3jx-k/ )
> 
> ( also, I might make this into a series? if you want? it's up to you!! also thanks to @principlier on instagram for giving me the idea to call chases kids tre and shannon! )

Chase spoke into the microphone

  
"So, today is May 11th, 2018." Chase took a sip of his drink

  
"So it's been kinda rough lately. I want things to go back to the way they were. I want to go back to when I was happy. One of my best friends was in a coma for a while and like I-" Chase teared up "-I go and see him every now and then and just chat to him and everything, but I don't know if he hears me." Chase paused the microphone. An audio diary was something Schneep suggested after Jack died, even after Jack was brought back to life the habit kind of stuck. He'd been doing it even more after he got the news. Which he still has nightmares about. Chase zoned out.

  
"Chase, thi-it's" Chase worriedly listened to Jackie fumble over his words, Chase couldn't handle another emotional thing today, he'd already lost his kids on that day. "It's Jack... He's in a coma." Chase covered his mouth and dropped the phone onto the floor, instantly breaking into tears. "Not Jack. Please. He's all I have left..." and on that day, he lost three of the most important people in his life, Jack, Tre and Shannon.

  
Chase snapped out of his thoughts "I don't think Jack's going to wake up. The doctors say his health is decreasing... I ju-just want to talk to him again..." Chase took another sip of his drink.

  
"Jack... Please, you need to wake up."

  
Chase stopped the recording. 


End file.
